The 12 Days of Christmas
by Teera-Chan
Summary: Late XmasSong fic. Set to the 12 days of Xmas, sung by just about every caroler in the world!


**On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me….**

Tenten opened the door to reveal….nothing?

"What the…." Tenten looked down to see a miniature Christmas tree. She stuck her head out of her apartment door and looked to both sides. No one was there.

_Weird…_

Tenten picked up the tree -that was only about a foot and a half tall- and set it down on her living room table.

Upon closer inspection she realized there were 2 ornaments on the tree. One was a pear, and the other was a bird that Tenten didn't recognize.

"Ok… weird" Tenten said to herself.

**A partridge in a pear tree…**

On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me….  
Tenten opened her door and no one was there. She looked down and there was an envelope. Tenten blinked and picked up the envelope. Shutting the door and ripping open the envelope at the same time, she walked in to her apartment.

In the envelope was a gold bracelet with two identical charms. The charm was a brilliantly carved, gold dove.

"This is getting weird…" Tenten said, once again to the nothingness in front of her.

**Two turtle doves**

On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me….  
There was a knock on the door and Tenten groaned, _not again!_

Tenten yanked open the door and was surprised to see Sakura and Ino.

"Hey Ten, why is there a package on your doorstep?" Ino asked, holding up a box wrapped in light blue wrapping paper.

"Ugh! This is the third day in a row!" I yelled.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"This is the third day in a row that I've gotten an anonymous present on my doorstep. The first one was weird, the second was odd, but pretty" Tenten explained. She showed Ino and Sakura the other two presents.

"Well, open this one!" Ino yelled. Tenten grumbled, but obeyed.

It was a velvet lined box with three porcelain hens in it.

"Huh?"

**Three French hens…..**

On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me….

Tenten opened her door, once again, to find nothing but a large bag with a large white snowflake on either side.

She picked it up and pulled it inside.

In the bag were 4 identical stuffed animals. All were birds.

"What's with all the birds?!" Tenten yelled, although she wasn't angry… more like frustrated.

She picked up one of the birds, it was really soft. Tenten gave it a hug and it started calling. Tenten screamed and threw the stuffed bird.

"What in the world" Tenten muttered as she picked up all 4 birds and arranged them on her couch.

"Well, what do ya know? It doesn't look half bad" Tenten smiled to herself.

**Four calling birds….**

On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me….  
Tenten walked over to her apartment's mailbox. She pulled out a package that, according to the sticker, had been specifically sent today. That means someone paid extra to have it arrive on a specific date.

"Why in the world would someone do that?" Tenten asked herself.

She walked back to her apartment to open the package, but before she could Ino burst in.

"TENTEN…. Hey, you got another gift! What is it?!" Ino yelled, jumping up and down excitedly.

"I don't know yet" Tenten snapped and opened the package, Ino peering over her shoulder.

Both girls gasped, in the box was 5 gold plated rings. (The jewelry box said gold plated.)

"I see why it was in my mail and not on my doorstep" Tenten said in a dazed way.

**Five golden rings….**

**On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me….**

Tenten yawned, and rolled over glancing at her clock. 10:45, she'd slept in, but that's what you expect when your stupid, training obsessed teammate makes you train until 3 in the stupid morning 'cause you were _5 stinking minutes late._

There was a knock on the door, Tenten groaned, but none-the-less got up.

When she opened the door there was a box on her welcome mat. She yawned again, but picked it up and brought it inside.

When she opened the box it revealed 6 glass eggs with identical geese painted on them.

_There's something familiar about this whole thing _Tenten thought confusedly to herself.

She set the box on top of the box with the porcelain hens.

**Six geese a-laying**

**On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me….**

Tenten opened her door, she was actually getting curious to what each day would bring her and when all this would end. Plus there was something familiar about the whole thing, but Tenten just couldn't put her finger on it….

Today there was a painting propped up against the wall next to her door.

She picked it up and sat down on the couch with it to get a better look.

It was a painting of 6, no 7, swans swimming around a pretty lake. "Wow, that's really beautiful" Tenten said to herself.

"Ok, now this is really bugging me! What's so familiar! It's like déjà vu"

**Seven swans a-swimming**

**On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me….**

Tenten laughed as she poured two glasses of chocolate milk. Sakura had spent the night and the two girls were having more fun than Kakashi does reading his book.

"So I heard someone sent you _5 rings" _Sakura teased. Tenten just shrugged and Sakura continued speaking, "I wish Sasuke would do something like that for me" Sakura sighed.

"Sakura, if Sasuke ever gave you a ring, it probably meant he was proposing. He _has _beenyour boyfriend for… what 2 years now?" Tenten said.

"3 and yeah…" Sakura said, blushing as she was clearly imagining Sasuke proposing.

Tenten pulled out two different cereals and set them on the table. They were soon followed by bowls, spoons, and milk.

"You know what?" Sakura said out of the blue.

"Not again" Tenten muttered.

"You need a boy-" Sakura was cut off by a knock on the door.

Tenten came back with 8 bottles of milk, all with different girls in old fashioned clothes painted on it.

"What in the world…." Sakura trailed off.

"Another gift from the mysterious admirer"

**Eight maids a-milking….**

**On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me….**

Tenten sighed as she stared at all the gifts that she had acquired over the last 8 days.

"I still don't get it! But I _know _there's something familiar….."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and an envelope was pushed under the doorway.

Tenten walked over and picked up the envelope. On it there was a large number "9" and inside there were 2 ballet tickets.

"No way in the world am I going to the ballet!" Tenten yelled. Suddenly she noticed a typed letter inside.

_You don't have to use them…_

Tenten smirked; whoever sent these knew her…

She called up Ino and Sakura and offered the tickets to them. They immediately claimed them.

Tenten set down the envelope and stared at the gifts, waiting for Ino and Sakura to come pick up the tickets…

**Nine ladies dancing….**

**On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…**

Tenten stared at the object in her hand. It was a DVD.

She shrugged and put it in the DVD player, pushing play she waited for it to play.

Tenten blinked several times.

Mystery man had sent her a DVD of people dressed up in old fashioned, fancy clothes, jumping around a stage.

"Ok this is weirder than the milk" Tenten announced.

She shut off the DVD player and added to the pile of gifts on her living room table, minus the milk which was in the fridge, and sat down to think.

Why on God's green earth was this so familiar.

**10 lords a-leaping….**

**On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me….**

Tenten stared, once again, at the object her admirer had sent her. _Another DVD…?_

She sighed and stuck it in the DVD player. A message popped up on the TV that read "Disc Error"

Tenten looked puzzled for a few seconds, and then the realization dawned on her.

It was a CD not a DVD…..

She pulled it out and realized there was a large number "11" painted on it.

"Odd…."

She pushed it in the CD player and pushed the single triangle.

It sounded like flute…no…clarinet….no…

What the heck was that instrument...?

It sounded a little like a clarinet and a little like a flute, but Tenten could tell it wasn't either of them.

**Eleven pipers piping….**

**On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me….**

Tenten stared at the all the stuff. It was really bugging her about why it was so dang familiar!

She sighed and heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened the door, expecting to see some odd gift on her doorstep.

Imagine her surprise when she saw Neji at her doorstep, a large bag in one hand.

He handed it to her and said "Come see me when you've figured it out" and walked off, leaving Tenten to stare at the air he had previously occupied, in complete shock.

She ran back to her sofa and opened the bag. In it were 12 identical mini drums. She growled and turned on the radio to help her think.

Right now it was playing the end of Silver Bells, a few seconds later, the song switched.

On the first day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
A partridge in a pear tree.

On the second day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the third day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Three French….

"Oh. My. God" Tenten said, seconds later she was running out of her apartment, pulling a coat on at the same time.

She ran down the snow filled streets. Now, normally Tenten loved the snow and the cold, but today it was getting in her way. And the Hyuuga compound was on the other side of town.

……

She ran up to the door, flushed from the long run, and knocked on the door. Hiashi answered it.

"Hello Hiashi-sama, I need to speak to Neji" Tenten said in between pants. Hiashi smirked, but stepped aside to let Tenten, she raced past him.

_So this is the girl you've had your eye on, Neji….. I must say she certainly is… energetic…_

Tenten ran down to Neji's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Neji's voice called.

Tenten opened the door to see Neji sitting in the middle of the floor. He was probably meditating.

"I can't believe it…" Tenten muttered. Neji smirked, got up and grabbed Tenten's chin pulling her in to a passionate kiss.

**On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Twelve drummers drumming,  
Eleven pipers piping,  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree! **

**Sorry I was late!! I went to my Dad's house on the 21****st**** and forgot my laptop and I wasn't back in till Christmas day and my (very strict) grandparents were there and if I even THOUGHT about doing something than other being with them they would get their feelings hurt and complain to my Mom and I would be grounded for the rest of Christmas break and I would like to try and avoid that… So here's a late Christmas fic!**


End file.
